Eternity Love (song)
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil |previous = - |next = Ai to Yume to Anata to 愛と夢とアナタと |current track = Eternity Love }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 愛島セシル Eternity Love |image = |kanji name = Eternity Love |romaji name = Eternity Love |translation = Eternity Love |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], who is voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics English = Crossing over the moonlit sea, Now in these hands, love is awakening I sing of eternity in the voice of the sea’s roar I’ve always been searching for you I embrace this fated meeting I gather love songs from around this world I’ll inform that heart and that dream I was born only for you To be your “guardian” A bride clad in a slumbering veil In the sky of memories, let’s hold these feathers aloft We’ll probably meet again in the distant future Because we follow this endless dream You’re blossoming even more than thousands of roses You’re shining more than the songs of tens of thousands of stars I swear to you, my lovely Like the sun’s warmth, the truth will gently Continue to shine on you Floating in a transparent ship, let’s travel to the mother galaxy I embrace this fated meeting I gather love songs from around this world I’ll inform that heart and that dream I was born only for you To be your “guardian”Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = tsukikage no Sea　watatte oide sono te ni ima　ai ga mezameru kara towa wo utau　shiosai no koe zutto ANATA　sagashi tsudzuketeta meguri au unmei wo daite kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume sono kokoro　sono yume e tsugeyou WATASHI wa tada　ANATA no tame umareta “mamoribito” to madoromi no Veil　matou hanayome kioku no sora　hane wo kazashi ikou haruka mirai　mata deau darou owari no nai　yume ga tsutau kara ikusen no bara yori mo　saite ikuman no hoshi no uta yori　kirameite utsukushii ANATA e to chikaou hidamari no you　shinjitsu wo sotto terashi tsudzukute yuku to haha naru ginga e to　toumei na　fune ukabe　tabi he deyou meguri au unmei wo daite kono sekaijuu kara ai no uta wo atsume sono kokoro　sono yume e tsugeyou WATASHI wa tada　ANATA no tame umareta “mamoribito” to |-| Kanji = 月影のSea　渡っておいで その手にいま　愛が目覚めるから を歌う　潮騒の声 ずっとアナタ　探し続けてた り逢う運命を抱いて この世界中から愛のうたを集め その心　その夢へ告げよう ワタシは 　アナタの為 生まれた“まもりびと”と みのVeil　 う花嫁 記憶の空　羽根を し行こう 遥か未来　また出逢うだろう のない　夢が伝うから 幾千の よりも　咲いて 幾万の星のうたより　煌めいて 美しいアナタへと誓おう 陽溜まりのよう　真実をそっと 照らし続けてゆくと 母なる銀河へと　透明な　舟浮かべ　旅へ出よう り逢う運命を抱いて この世界中から愛のうたを集め その心　その夢へ告げよう ワタシは 　アナタの為 生まれた“まもりびと”と歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Eternity Love |file link = }} |track name = Eternity Love (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for episode 08 in the anime Maji LOVE 1000% Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 08 Eternity Love and was sung by Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A6CE2B}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs) Category:Songs